Previously, devices for moving relatively small cargo and personal items, such as luggage, have been limited to wheeled trucks which are usually constructed of a robust material with a toe plate extending near the bottom for stacking the cargo or luggage. Many varieties and styles of trucks, which are also known as “dollies”, have been used, such as a continuous handle type, bicycle handle, pistol grip handle, single and double loop style, and also “S” pin or tee-type handles. All of these varieties use the same principle of stacking with gravity and holding the items against the dolly's frame when angled backward toward the operator. The two wheels provide the mobility and steering is accomplished manually.
For larger quantities of cargo or luggage, four-wheeled platform trucks are used with two steerable wheels and a raised superstructure. While these types of trucks are effective, they are usually cumbersome and built to a size that makes it difficult for a single person to use, especially when loaded with heavy items.
Other trucks, such as a wagon type using steerable wheels attached to a towing arm or tongue, have also been utilized. Dollies using four castors, with either two swivel and two rigid, or all four swivel, are common for moving articles and are constructed with rigid decking, such as wood or a tubular structure.
These trucks are also effective, but as in the case of the four-wheeled platform truck, they are usually designed and built for carrying and transporting a relatively larger amount of cargo. Thus, they are not practical for a single person who is transporting a load of cargo for his or her own use.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents were considered related:
U.S. PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUED6,382,643BakerMay 7, 20024,647,056BakerMar. 3, 19874,274,644TaylorJun. 23, 19812,869,241OwenAug. 26, 19582,661,220DavisDec. 1, 1953
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,643 patent discloses a portable cross-framed dolly that is designed to accept and transport various, loose items or to have attached a container, such as a laundry basket, into which items can be placed. The dolly consists of a first frame having a downward-projecting first frame slot and a second frame having an upward-projecting second frame slot. When the two slots interface, the upper surfaces and lower surfaces of the two frames are on the same plane to thus, form a stable platform. To the lower surfaces and near the first and second ends of each of the two frames is attached a caster which allows the dolly to easily roll when being pulled. The pulling is facilitated by a flexible pull strap which is removably attached to either the first end or the second end of the first frame.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,056 patent discloses a portable luggage carrier having a structural frame that include resilient mounting surface that accepts luggage and castors that provide mobility. The structural frame provides a rigid mounting surface and attachment for the castors that are retractable into the frame. A flexible towing strap is interposed with the frame and encompasses luggage that is juxtaposed on the mounting surface. The strap is tightened with a buckle and the remaining end becomes a hand-held towing strap.
The Taylor patent discloses a four-wheeled hand truck that is comprised of a platform, a pair of wheel-connecting bars rotatably attached to the platform, a plurality of rotatable wheels, and a handle that is pivotally connected at two points on each of the platform. A handle release and locking means attaches to the platform and locks the handle member either in an open or a closed position. The wheels fold up underneath the platform when the handle member is in the closed position.
The Owen patent describes a device for carrying a kitchen stove or the like. The invention comprises two body parts of the same width but of longer and shorter extent. The two parts are hinged together in such a manner that they may first occupy an extended position upon a floor so as to permit the stove or the like to be placed in upright position upon the larger body part. The other body part may then be lifted to an upright position and the stove can be strapped in.
The Davis patent discloses a wheel assembly for carrying suitcases or the like. The invention comprises a platform having a set of wheels provided on brackets. The platform can be folded with the wheels against a surface of the suitcase so that they will project a minimum distance from the suitcase consistent with being wholly outside of the normal contour of the suitcase. The folding brackets are detachably-mounted on plates which are easily and permanently secured to the outside of the case.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
PATENT NO.INVENTORISSUED4,273,222Cassimally, et alJune 19814,178,006JohnsonDec. 11, 19793,963,256StaffordJune 19763,831,959FontanaAug. 27, 19743,488,062WaldaJanuary 19702,484,951KuboOctober 19492,471,553ZuckermanMay 1949D340,563Kean, et alOct. 19, 199327,784GanderOct. 26, 1897375,406Wilson, et alDec. 27, 1887